the returning
by Wozza33
Summary: 5 years after ffx some people are devising a plan and taking the life energy of spira and an old enemy returns and makes an impact straight away and something must be done,but only 7 people defeated it before but the problem is 2 of them are dead
1. it happens

this is a story which i just thought of while i was listening to music then the thoughts came into my head

* * *

a man walks into the hidden temple in the calm lands and walks over to the teleporter and then digs through his pockets and picks a sphere out and places it onto the teleporter. It takes him to a secret location that the teleporter doesn't take anyone and he then greets 15 other people dressed in old summoner costumes sat around a table 

" so men we are getting closer to our goal in changing this world for the better " then another men stand up and start to do a spell then out of the orb on the table a blue energy comes out and swims through the air to circle around all of them then it llifts them up and absobs itself into each of there bodies and they fall back to the floor and land on their feet then the man who spoke earlier got an evil grin on his face " its time ".

* * *

Another earthquake accurs which is no surprise because the past 5 months little quakes happen reguarly but this one was big and everyone in spira was concerend now for what the next one will be like. Zanarkand now has some living residents there and they are all outside waving good bye to high summoner yuna and the gull wings as they leave on the celsius then after 5 minutes when the celsius is out of site they all walk towards the old blitz ball stadium and get closer to it but not into it still scared if high summoner Yuna and company didn't get rid of all the fiends in the old stadium, all of a sudden a giant light ray attacks the stadium and it crumbles and crushes some of the people and the others run but a few more rays attack them and eventually kills them all and turns the whole of zanarkand into a waste land. 

the next morning thats whats all over the news, Zanarkand turned into a waste land, and all of the people start to worry and hope they dont get attacked by what ever it was and then yuna and the gull wings show up in besaid and Yuna runs to Wakkas hut and sees Wakka, Lulu, there child whos about 2 years old now and a few other people then they all go and leave the gull wings with Wakka and Lulu

" Wakka Lulu do you know what happened in Zanarkand?" Yuna asked but they both shook there heads

" hey why dont you ask Kimahri maybe he saw something i mean mt gagazet is right next to Zanarkand " Wakka just burted out without thinking then Yuna just leaves as quick as she came

" wow Wakka i didn't know you could think of a good idea " Lulu said

" ya i know... hey wait " Wakka quickly replied but then caught on to what she said.

Yuna arrives at gagazet and finds Kimahri

" Kimahri do you know anything about the Zanarkand attack " but Kimahri just looked at Yuna in thought then another ronso comes to them

" we saw a creature that looked like- " but the ronso was cut out by a Kimahri fist to the mouth and Yuna is shocked and asks why he did it but he stays silent then about 7 ronsos comefalling off the moutain after a light is seen at the top of the mountian,Yuna runs to them to see if they where all right but one of them pointed to the top of the mountain and Yuna saw a sight she would never see again, she saw sin, Yuna just looks in shock and Rikku comes to see if she is alright but sees Yuna looking towards the mountain so Rikku looks in the same direction as Yuna and she just stands up and walks backwards slowly, then all of the other gull wings come of the celsius to see whats wrong with Yuna and Rikku and then Brother shouts out "SIN!" and then all of the ronsos walks towards Kimahri and start staring at him but then sin just flies away and Yuna then turns towards Kimahri

" you knew didnt you " Yuna said in a sad voice and Kimahri didn't do anything " and i bet that other ronso tried to tell he saw sin before you hit him " Yuna said with tears running down her face

" Kimahri not want to worry Yuna " then Yuna just walks to the celsius and the others follow but then Kimahri comes on too and asks Yuna where she is going

" to luca " she said almost whispering

" why " Kimahri quickly replied

" to tell them all and your ganna help me " then Kimahri just nods and goes to the elevator to go to the deck then Yuna arrives in luca and announces how sin has returned but everyone laughed then some after a while thought it could be true but then they all just go silent and look in shock.

* * *

The Bahumut faith is with the others and they start to discuss 

" sin has returned so we have to come back " said the ixion faith

" but when we defeated sin he always came back " said the yojimbo faith then all of them start to say things but then the bahumut faith shuts eberyone up

" there was only 7 people who defeated them for good but 2 of them are not on spira " then the bahumut faith leaves the room.

* * *

so what do you all think of the story so far. plz review 


	2. reunion

hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and dont be shy to reveiw

* * *

a giant pair of doors open and the bahumut faith walks through them and walks forward and steps on a simble then a wall of light circles the simble then when it disappears Tidus and Auron are standing next to the bahumut faith,

"what is it now i was enjoying my eternal rest" Auron said coldly

"we need both of your help" the bahumut face replies back

"what is it?" Tidus enthusiastically asked

"we need both of you to return to spira" and with that said Tidus jumped up uppercutting his fist through the air letting out an all mighty "yes!" but Auron stays the same as ever

"hold on a minute, its not for vacation or something, some old summoners have been taking away the life energy of spira and have all mighty power and are trying to reform the planet in there image and the first thing they did was bring sin back" then Auron started to get an angry look on his face and Tidus just stomped jumping for awhile and just smirked,

"well you came to the right people we did it before and we will do it again" Tidus said doing his usual bend arm and fist in air but then the room started spinning and Auron and Tidus blacked out then woke up again on besaid beach and Tidus sat up to see Auron just standing there staring out to sea with his humungus sword over his shoulder then Tidus stands and wipes sand of him

"get ready" Auron said getting ready for battle then Tidus drew his brotherhood sword and got ready for battle but after a while

"hey Auron nothings coming" but Auron just pointed out to sea

"just wait" then a creature came from the ocean, it was dark green with a big fin on its back and arms with tentacles forfingers then it jumped out of the ocean and landed behind tidus and auron exposing in thick scaly legs with webbed toes and it turns around and uses tentacle attacks on them both but they dodge then Tidus runs up its arm and slashes at its face then Auron starts repeatedly slashes at its legs but then it kicks Auron and grabs Tidus with a tentacle and throws him into a ruined building then Auron starts running around it and then jumps and sticks his sword in its back then flips upside down still keeping grip on his sword then runs down its back with his sword running down and leaving a gigantinc gash down its back and it goes down to one knee and sticks his 5 tentacles from one hand into the sand and grabs Auron while hitting him with the other 5 tentacles then Tidus hits a high jumping spiral cut and it lets auron go and Auron goes to the floor and Tidus starts dodging some tentacle attacks and then jumps on one and starts jumping from 1 tenctacle to another but eventually it hits Tidus with am energybeam from one tentacle which knocks Tidus to the sand then a loud noise is heard and Tidus and Auron look back to see a big red air ship headed towards the beach at full speed then all of a sudden a girl jumps of the top of it while shooting at the creature then flips and the girls body glows and the costume changes from short hot pants, a white shirt, black boots and a skirt like peice of clothing to a white and blue pair of shorts with a half skirt and a bra looking bit of clothing and the 2 guns changed to two knife like objects and she jumps at the creature and sticks the blades into the creatures head then 2 other girl follow, one with the same weopons and wearing a very short skirt, a yellow bra, a long red skarf which turns yellow at the end, a utility belt and white slip on sleeves the other wearing long black boots, black shorts, long black gloves, 2 black belts around her stomach, two red overall straps and a short black poncho with a big sword, the one in black slashes into the stomach and the other girl sticks a knife object in its neck and swings around in a circle around the whole neck and its head comes of. the girl who changed costume earlier changed back and ran towards Tidus and rested his head on her legs then he realises who it, its Yuna he lifts his right arm up to her face and wipes away her tears of joy

"theres no need for that" he said

"i cant beleive your back, i've missed you" she says while trying to stop crying

"i missed you too Yuna" he replied and the other two girls just stand there then the one in black leans towards the other girl  
"is he the person Yunas been looking for" then the other girl nods and her eyes wonder and sees Auron layed out on the floor she then jumps up and shouts Aurons name and runs towards him and kneels next to him and starts shaking him til his eyes open up then Yuna helps Tidus up and they walk towards Auron and Tidus helps him up then Auron catches sight of Yuna

"well well i finally meet again with the high summoner" she then starts laughing and Auron turns tothe girl whoshook him"you look different Rikku" she just smiles and punches him in the chest

"i just dont look different" he then ponders on that then Tidus turns around and sees the girl in black

"is she a friend of yours Yuna?" Tidus asks and Yuna nods and signals for her

"this is Paine"yuna says then tidus extends his arm in a hand shake and she shakes his hand

"im Tidus" he says with a smile

"ah so he has a name" Tidus then looks at her with a confused expression

"long story" Rikku interupts then Auron walks up to Paine and does the same as Tidus and again she shakes the hand

"im Auron" he says in his usual deep voice then he pushes Paine and he gets hit with an energy beam and he falls holding his arm which is always in a sling position he then gets up and everyone turns around and sees that the creatures tantacles came of and formed a creature of there own, basically human shaped but made out of tentacles then Tidus runs at it and starts slashing at it and it knocks Tidus back then kicks him and uppercuts him and tidus goes flying upwards then the creature jumps and knees tidus in the back then throws him into the ocean then Yuna shoots at it but it dodges in mid air and charges at them all and hits Auron then Rikku and Paine start double teaming it then Yunas body glows and she is in black armor and has a sword that looks so much like the calablog and she joins in but it keeps dodging all the strikes in cool different ways then Auron shouts for them to move so they do and he takes a swig of his drink and spits it out at his sword and holds it up high as something black consumes it and he hits it against the floor and 4 black things come out and hits the thing but it just gets its left arm disintagrated and then all of a sudden a blitz ball hits it and goes flying of into the direction of the ocean then Tidus jumps out and sphere shots it and it hits the creature then it falls and turns to pyre flies and so does the other body then everyone looks to the beach entrance and Wakka stands there then catches the ball and he has the aurochs behind him  
"what a fiend ya" he says rubbing the back of his head and smiling

"it was a sin spawn" Auron says while getting from behind the three girls

"i heard that sin was back, didn't believe it til now, good to see ya again sir Auron" Wakka quickly replies then Tidus jumps of one of the ancient buildings and gets Wwakka in a headlock then eventually lets go "i guess that pay back for all the times i got you with that ya" he says while holding his head then high fives Tidus "hey how about we all go back to the village" then the celsius lands and Brother comes out

"lets all ride the celsius to there, we need to park it outside the village anyway" then Wakka turns around to the aurochs

"trainings cancelled ya" Wakka says then everyone gets on the celsius then lands outside of the village and Wakka gets of first and sees Lulu

"i see Yuna and the gullwings are back and trainings cancelled" Lulu says while Vidina runs towards his daddy Wakka and jumps and Wakka catches him then Yuna, Rikku and Paine walk out of the ship and see Vidina

"hes reaaly grown hasn't he" Yuna says

"how old is he now?" Rikku asked

"2" Lulu answers then she looks to see Kimahri, Brother, Shinra, Buddy and to her surprise Tidus and Auron then Lulus eyes widen then she stares at Wakka as if shes seen a ghost

"ah i guess u seen Tidus and sir Auron huh" then Tidus and Auron greet Lulu

"thank god i thought i was going crazy" Lulu said in releif.

They all start getting comfortable in Wakkas hut catching up with everything then Yuna tells tidus that she became a sphere hunter and he asks why and what are sphere hunters so she explains then shows him the sphere which started her on her journey

"he does look a lot like me doesn't he" he says turning around smiling at her and she just nods then the room goes silent then Rikku breaks the silence

"so how did you two come back anyway" then Auron stands up

"the faith sent us back because there are evil summoners taking the life energy from spira and using it to change spira into the way they want it to be and the first thing they did was bring back sin and it was the seven of us defeated sin so the faith reunited us" then Yuna turns around and looks at Paine

"Paine can help too" then Paine realises what Yuna just said and looks at Auron and he just nods and an earthquake occurs and they all run out side to see a giant brown bird with black strips down its back and wings, large talons and a long body digging up the earth and then screeches at the village and some little bits of the temple crumbles then they all draw their weapons and Yuna starts of by shooting at the creature as Tidus jumps on a hut and then onto the birds back and starts slashing at its back then another creature grows of its back and hits Tidus a few times and then Tidus slashes it in half and the bird creature keeps doing it and these creaures attack the eight of them then Lulu hits all the creatures and even the bird creature with an ultima then Paine hits it with an ice brand and then Wakka hits it with his blitzball then Auron jumps so high it leaves everyone in awe and he comes down and shouts "dragon fang!" and stabs his sword in the back of its neck and the effects of dragon fang occur on the back of its neck and then it falls and turns into pyre flies and leaves behind a square object and Auron picks it up and examines it then walks back into Wakkas hut.

* * *

so what do you all thing of the story so far, btw Wakka has just a normal blitzball, Auron is using his first weopon and Kimahri is using his first weopon too if any of you where wondering, anyway hope your enjoying the story so far and post your thoughts 


	3. the object, the mystery

thank you 2 people for those reviews on my punctuation and all that stuff which probably explains why im getting E's and D'sin english but i dont get why, i speak fluent english well time to end the corny comedy and start the story

* * *

They all get into Wakka's hut and sit down as yuna attends to tidus who got hit a few times

"Yuna im ok really" he said while trying to get Yuna from worrying over him

"are you sure because that seems pretty bad" she says in a worried voice as she stands behind himthen Tidus searches around his body and sees a blood stain on the side of his jacket, so he takes it off and looks at the inside of it to see alot of blood so he gets up and puts his back to a mirror and looks at it to see a big and deep cut down his back and looks at Yuna and sighs in defeat then lays on his stomach

"fine go ahead" and while Yuna starts healing him after chnging to white mage dressphere. Wakka looks over to auron who seems to be staring at his hand

"yo Auron whats up?" then auron looks at wakka and gets up

"im going for a walk" he says as he grabs his sword.

Auron leans on the railings on thebridge beside the waterfall staring at the square object then feels a hand on his back he then turns to see a smiling Rikku

"so hows it going Auron" she says as she leans the railing next to Auron and Auron doesn't answer "so whats that" she says pointing at the square object

"dont know but it has some writing on the back" Auron says puzzled

"well let me see" she says jumping and he hands it to her "_mama kono mono shuueki tame za tsuchi o za okumatte shima zanin tame tsuchi dearou gein za haburi zakatachidzukuru kagirinaisenshiyori ankoku_" Rikku then looks at Auron puzzled and gives the object back to him, she turns around "well im of back" shethen walks of then Auron hearsa scream and grabs his sword and runs to where he heard it, the way Rikku went he then sees Rikku layed out on the floor and he looks up to see a man in a hooded robe

"what did you do" Auron says with anger building up as he tends to her and the man just laughs then Auron attacks him but he repels it with nunchuks he then hits Auron with them but Auron blocks then Auron slashes at him but he dodges and hits Auron in his back then his right arm a few times before Auron strikes at him cutting his robe down his stomach, the man then sidewards flips to his left while leaving a black aura and lands on his feet then forward flips and half way through lands on his left arm and then pushes off and jump high into the air then spins and comes down fast and stops in air while still spinning and repeatedly hits Auron with the nunchuks then Auron goes flying back wards into the entrance of the village from the force and the object came out of his pocket and next to Auron.The man walks towards Auron and grabs it but Auron grabs his arm then punches him in the face and the man walks back holding his face then puts his left foot forward and beds his knees and extends his arm with the nunchuks so the end faces Auron, then an energy ball comes out of the nunchuks and hits Auron which forces him over the wall into the village and the gang come out with their weopons to see what happened and see Auron layed out on the floor and they run to him

"Auron whats going on?" Tidus asked

"wheres Rikku" Yuna says worried then Auron points to the hole the flying creature made before outside the entrance as the man drops the object into it then covering it with dirt then a black aura starts to build up from it then it turns blue and absorbs itself into the man then he stares at the gang then raises his arm and 50 dark warriors rise from the floor and charge at the village

"Rikku is outside the entrance knocked out" Auron says while getting up then the gang prepare for battle

* * *

what do you think about the story and heres a challenge try to find out what it said on the back of the object (the foreign languange part) and put it in your reply or in an e-mail or summet. review plz 


	4. sparks

the dark worriors charge for the village and the gang get ready to stop them from ripping up the village. Tidus instantly slashes at one of them but it gets blocked then he gets surrounded by about 20 of them and they all slash at him but he flips over, squirms around and block them then Lulu hits some of them with thundgaga and takes out a few before she gets hit then Yuna changes to warrior dressphere because gunner wasn't working and she goes after a few of them and takes a few of them down, Paine jumps over some of them and comes down and ends up behind them and runs at them and slashes through them all, Kimahriuses some skills with his spear to eliminate a few of them theneventually they all get surrounded by the remainder of the dark worriors ( about 30 ) then all of a sudden a grenade comes from the other side of the entrance and takes a few of them down then the dark worriors turn to see a charging Rikku then the gang start to take advantage of the distraction and fight back, Rikku spins her blade things and extends her arms while gharging and bazzsaw through alot of them then tidus jumps up and uses energy rain and it defeats the remainder of them and then they all look over to the entrance where the man was earlier but hes now gone.

"Rikku are you allright?" asked Auron

"pretty much" Rikku answered which gave Auron a slight smile on his face then Yuna changes back to normal then walks out of the village then Tidus follows and then Lulu goes back to the hut to see if Vidina was ok then followed by Wakka then Paine walks into the hotel hut (the one with all the beds in it) leaving Auron and Rikku alone "what ahppened after i got knocked out?" she asked Auron

"well i saw the guy who did it and i comfronted him and he got the better hand and got the object then buried it and then he summoned those worriors" he said as he stared at her

"so you where angry that he hurt me?" she asked

"well um... yeah i guess" he said acwardly, he then gets up and walks into the temple followed by rikkuleaving Kimahri in the centre of the village alone then when Auron gets into the temple he goes to the Braska statue then looks to the statue of Yuna next to him then he hears the doors open and sees Rikku standing there he then walks towards her then stops infront of her then after a while he shakes his head and walks out of the temple to see the sunset then Rikku stands next to him and he turns to her "Rikku i dont know how to say this but lately when where together i feel something inside me i havn't felt in a long time" he said hoping for a reply

"i think i know what it is" she said with abit of a smile on her face

"what is it then" he said hastely

"im tired i'll tell you in the morning" she then walks of to the hotel hut where Yuna, Tidus and Paine are asleep and Kimahri just standing outside of the hut then Auron stands in the same spot staring atRikku as she walks into the hut

"it cant be what i think it is" he said puzzeled then walksout of the village and goes to the bridge and jumps down to the bottom of the waterfall he then indresses to his underwear and sits under the waterfall with his legs crossedthen eventually falls asleep like that.

* * *

sorry this chapters abit short i just think this would be a good place to end it, from this point the story changes a little bit and after reading this you can kinda guess why, reveiw plz 


	5. Attacks

hope you all are enjoying this story so far well heres the next chapter

* * *

Auron gets woken up the next morning by hearing his name getting repeatedly shouted out he then looks up to see a jumping Rikku waving down to him he just waves back then realises hes in his underwear he then gets dressed as quick as possible and climbs the mountain to see Rikku giggling 

"whats so funny?" he asked

"nothing" she says still giggling like a little girl

"there has to be something funny" he says a little irritated

"hey you wanted an answer for something yesterday didn't you?" she asked leaning forward with her hands clasped behind her back Auron then thinks back to last night then he remembers

"yeh i did but i think i know what it is im feeling but im not sure" he then looking at her with a despirate look on his face

"well i think its-" Rikku is then cut off by her comunicator

"Rikku onboard the celsius now" Brother says histerically

"i guess it will have to wait" she says turning around to walks to the village then Auron sighs and follows and they both board the celsius and go to the bridge to find Yuna, Paine, Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka and Tidus on there too "hey wheres Vidina?" Rikku asked

"we got a friend to babysit him" Lulu answered

"Brother whats going on?" Rikku asked, Buddy and Brother turned around

"we're getting a distress call from Nooj and the youth league something about being attacked" Buddy says

"to the mushroom rock road then" Yuna says then the Celsius lands outside the gorge (the path to the youth league) then they get ambushed by more dark worriors

"dont they ever quit" Tidus says then sighs then slashes through some then Auron flips over one and cuts its head off then the other 6 start to fight too then Tidus shouts for them to move he then grabs his sword in both hands and spins so his arms are extended then moves towards the worriors and cuts through them all then when there gone he stops and falls and Kimahri catches him "Kimahri im dizzy can i have a lift?" askedTidusso Kimahri puts him on his back and carries him "thanx Kimahri" and they carry on walking then about half way there Tidus jumps of and carries on walking

"thats strange shouldn't fiends have attacked us by now" Yuna said

"well if these dark worriors are here they probably killed alot of them while walking through here" Auron said then they get to the elevator.

They get outside the headquarters and see the youth league battling the dark warriors and as they charge to help them they notice alot of dead bodies but that doesn't stop them, Tidus flips and slashes some of the dark worriors then Yuna changes dressphere to dark knight and she starts sword fighting with them aswell and takes a few down but theres still about a hundred left then Auron uses shotting star to eliminate alot of them then Kimahri uses aqua breath and Paine just excalibur but before she hit one she gets shot in the leg and falls then Rikku takes care of the one Paine was about to kill then they notice a sniper so Yuna changes to gunner and Rikku changes to Gun Mage and start shooting at the sniper but he didges but gets hit by Wakkas blitzball and falls but half way there gets burned by Lulus Firaga then they try to see if Paines allright but they hear something inside the headquarter building so Rikku stays with Paine while the others go into the building to see Nooj hanging of the balcony by the man with nunchuks and Tidus sticks his blade through the mans back but just before the blade reached him he kicked Tidus in the face then he drops Nooj but Nooj uses some machina grapple gun to save him then the man jumps down and lands his feet in Noojs face and forces him to fall but then the man disappears in a smog and Nooj is free falling towards the floor then Rikku jumps up and runs across the wall and catches him and places him down then the others comes out of the building and ask what happened.

"Well to start of these dark things attacked us and not far off came that guy and we didn't stand a chance and all of our forces where killed" Nooj says but then a dark worrior comes to slash Nooj but a blade comes flying from nowhere and cuts throughs its head and it turns out to be Pains blade then the Celsius at head quarters to pick them all of and Kimahri carries Paine to the cabin and Barkeep tries to get the bullet out of her leg then Kimahri leaves to get to the bridge

"they attacked Mushroom rock road so i think that there headed to wards Djose next" Nooj says

"and thats where Gippal and the machine faction are" Rikku says in a big gasp

"but i they have been anomanous to Kilika, Luca, Mihen too get here i mean they had to pass it" said Yuna

"he can just disapear though" Nooj says

"i guess we just have to wait for there next move" Auron said then he left towards the elevator to the deck

"so i guess we sit back and wait for something" Tidus said as he started to relax then Paine walks in

"how are you Paine?" Yuna asked

"i just had to have stiches" she answered.

later that night Rikku goes to the bridge and sees Auron staring out to the clouds so she walks towards him and pats his shoulder and he turns

"you still want to know Auron?" she asked then Auron just stares at her then she waves her hand infront of his face he then snaps out of it "i said do you still want to know?" he then just turns around

"i think i already know" he just says

"what do you think it is then"

"well i think its... hey where landing" then Rikku looks out to the clouds and then sees Djose being attacked and sees lasers firing and hears gun fire she then grabs her comunicator

"whats going on?" Rikku asked

"Djoses getting attacked so where helping" Buddy answered then Auron jumps of and lands and charges towards the Dark worriors but theres some with guns this time and then followed by Rikku just as the ship opens to let the others off

* * *

well the youth leagues been attacked and now Djose and the machine faction is too, plz reveiw 


	6. parting ways

Jaymo that last reveiw made me laugh. _will Auron finally find out his feelings, does Rikku share them, whats going on at Djose, is Nooj an old fag we will find out in this chapter, just kiddin about the last part but between you and me i think he is_

_

* * *

_

Rikku starts slashing through some of the warrioirs and so does Auron then finally join the fight,

"we need to get to the temple!" Rikku shouts

"cool it guys its just the gullwings and some friends" said by a man with blonde spiked hair, an eye patch andblue, black, purpleand red clothing then Rikku jumps and runs towards him and hugs him then they kiss and Auron gets a disappointed look on his face

"Gippal its been so long" Rikku said

"a second away from you is too long" he replied

"whats going on?" Yuna asked

"where being attacked by those things and where preparing a super machina gun to fight them off" Gippal said

"i think it would be a good idea to baricade the door" Auron says then Gippal signals for some al bhed and they baricade the door then Auron walks into a backroom "so this is what has become of the temple" Auron then says

"we use it for machina development" Gippal said

"can we see this super machina gun?" Auron asked

"follow me" Gippal said as he walks up the stairs and he takes them though the old cloister of trials and gets to elevator and shows them a a gun, round, pretty big, light blue with blood red lines and it has a space for shoulders.

the door starts to almost give way as the gang walk down the stairs

"i think we should go out there and bring them the fight they so desperatly want" Tidus said then the doors open enough for them to get out then after about 20 minutes of fighting the door open and Gippal has the gun on his shoulders and fires big laser beams and then after half an hour they are all defeated then the man shows up

"impressive but you wont win this war" the man said

"can we atleast get a name" Auron asks

"soon you will be calling me lord but for now i am Herbithian" then he charges with his nunchuks swinging and Gippal starts to fire but he keeps dodging and then gets to him and kicks Gippal in the stomach and then breaks the weopon and then summons bigger stronger worriors for the 8 to fight and they have a bit of trouble with them but can handle it then Herbithian starts hitting Gippal with his nunchuks and dodging Gippals punches then Herbithian has Gippal on his left and starts flipping left ways and hitting Gippal with his nunchuks at the same time and Gippal get all bloody then as the other defeat the worriors they see Gippal get hit with a charging elbow by Herbithian then a nunchuk uppercut then a throat hit with the nunchuks then Herbithian disappears in smog and they all rush towards Gippal who is all bloody and Rikku puts his head on her lap and then Gippal opens is eyes

"dont let him win Rikk-ugh" he says but then passes away and Rikku starts to cry and Auron comes over to comfort her and some al bhed come out of the temple and carry Gippal away in a stretcher with sheets over his body and carry him towards the moonflow and the 8 follow with Rikku in tears and Auron comforting her they get a chance to talk alot but Auron doesn't mention his feelings because its not really the proper time then when they get to the moonflow they put his body in the river for it to float away then the 8 board the celsius and Rikku just leaves for the cabin to sleep then a few hours later she wakes up and sees everyone asleep apart from Auron who isn't there then she gets out of bed and boards the elevator.

She gets of at the deck and she sees Auron staring out at the clouds so she walks towards him

"Auron" he then turns to see Rikku

"are you ok?" he asks

"ok i guess" she answers

"how did you know him?" he asked

"o his father and mine where good friends and i knew him all my life" she answered again

"did you start dating eachother?" he asjed again

"about a year now why" she answered

"just wondering" he said

"Auron do you-"she was cut off

"i think so" he said

"so your saying you think you love me?" she asked

"well yes" he said looking into her green eyes, they both move closer together then there lips touch and then there lips meet full on

* * *

so what do you all think so far, plz reveiw 


	7. its a trap

how did you all like the last chapter, it was i tear jerker wasn't it. _when we left the gang Gippal was murdered (thunder crash) and Auron and Rikku shared a moment what will happen with there relationship and how will Rikku cope with Gippal gone._

* * *

The next morning Rikku wakes up and walks down the stairs and to Barkeep and asked for some cereal with ALOT! of sugar and then she over hears the news about the recent attacks on the radio and hears something about Gippal but before the news is overshe asks Barkeep to change the channel so he changes it and Rikku's fav song comes on that she usually dances to but she was to upset to dance after yesterday then she feels arms hug around her from behind and she turns to see Auron.

"how are you feeling?" he asks

"abit upset but i think you helped last night" she replies

"nabund du dra pnetka dranac paah yhudran yddylg" is heard on the PA then Rikku and Auron run to the elevator and then to the bridge and Rikku jumps over the stair railing and Auron tries it and his foot hooks the rail and he flips over but lands in a hand stand and jumps and lands on his feet and then he falls down to the floor holding his back and rolling around

"ah my back, oh shit it hurts fucking hell!" he shoutsthen Yuna walks up him and uses some white magic on his back and he then gets up noticing all eyes are on him

"well theres been another attack in guadosalam and Leblanc and her syndicate had no chance but Leblanc, Logos and Ormi survived and are waiting for us to pick them up on the moonflow" Buddy explains so they pick them up and then Leblanc being herself starts being moany and bossy

"is she always like that?" tidus asks Yuna and she just nods then the ship starts to shake they see something so the 8 go up on the deck to see what it is and see a giant snake thing flying around the ship and Lulu hits it with a Thundaga then Tidus jumps on its head and stabs his sword though its head and Tidus jumps back on the ship "well that was easy" he says but then a sphere rolls to his feet and he plays it and Herbithian comes on screen.

_if your reading this i take it you defeated my messenger, come to Guadosalam i think there i something here you want_ then the screen shows a tied up Vidina and then Lulu and Wakka run to the bridge and demand to go to Guadosalam, when they land at the end of moonflow just outside of Guadosalam and a different man in summoner clothes comes out through the door and then starts doing a spell and a dark worrior appears but its stronder then the others and it glares at Tidus then it starts to take shape, into a dark Tidus and it points its sword at Tidus and Tidus realises its his Calablog.

"you 7 may pass but the boy from Zanarkand stays" says the summoner.

"go i can handle it" Tidus says to them then they go in and Tidus and the dark Tidus charge at eachother and there swords collide.

the 7 walks in to chateu Leblanc and instantly get attacked by dark worriors but they easily dispose of them then they look all over but no one is around then they press the secret switch and get attacked by more and some fiends too but all easy then they search Logos and Ormis room but still no one so they go to the secret room and see Vidina tied up then the door shuts on them and they hear from the otherside

"your fate now relies on the boy from Zanarkand"

Tidus gets knocked down but he pushes himself back up but before he reaches the floor he slashes at the dark Tidus but it dodges but Tidus doesn't stop and they go all slash cool dodge strike cool dodge over and over before Tidus runs to the dark Tidus and jumps over its sword slash and runs up its body and kicks its face and he pushes him self of into a backflip but before he lands he gets kneed in the face then spin kick in the face then Tidus slashes at the dark Tidus and makes a big cut down its torso but that makes dark Tidus mad and slashes at Tidus repeatedly and he dodges until he gets slashed on his back and then on his face but just a cut down his left cheek and then kicked in the leg and Tidus falls then dark Tidus goes for the finishing blow and Tidus just closes his eyes because he knows he cant do anything he dropped his sword and his leg hurts from a cut made earlier in the battle then he hears a clash of swords and he opens his eyes and cant beleive who he sees.

* * *

what did you think of the chapter, plz reveiw.O btw if your wondering what Rikkus fav song is (its not really but i like it) http/ down and look to the right to TNA audio player and click TNA roster themes then scroll down that to Truth


	8. Family helps Family

i hope you all enjoyed the last chapter

* * *

the dark Tidus went to slash at Tidus and surely it was the finishing blow but as Tidus closed his eyes and ready for the finishing blow but he hears and clash of steel so he opens his eyes to see that the person who blocked the impact and saved his life was his father Jecht who kicked away the dark Tidus and helped Tidus up

"what are you doing here?" Tidus asked

"is that what i get after i save your life but if you must know the faith sent me back not long after you and Auron" Jecht said

"well i hate to break up a family reunion but" the summoner said just as he summoned a dark Jecht

"come on kiddo we gatta work together, unlike them we have thoughts and we can come up with a way to beat these" Jecht said to hisson and Tidus just nods then they both charge at the dark versions of them selves but they zig zag across eachother to confuse the dark ones and they both connect with slashes across their enemies and then Jecht jumps up and slashes down dark Jecht but it blocked and Tidus across an arm of his dark self and it drops its weopon and Tidus hits him with the multiple slash parts of Blitz ace he then sticks his sword in the ground and lifts off but then realises there is no one to throw him a blitz ball but then Jecht takes Tidus sword from the ground and throws it up to him and Tidussphere shots it and thankfully hits the handle and it propeles towards the dark Tidus and goes rite through its head and dark Tidus is done then Tidusand Jecht double team the dark Jecht but it keeps dodging but Jecht slashes away at its legs and then staps rite through it body and dark Jecht is out of it then they turn to the summoner and he disappears into smog and vanishes then Tidus notices that the Calablog was left behind so he takes it and they walks to Gaudosalam and search the place but the 7 aren't in dight so they go to chateu Leblanc but again ni siite of them then they walk into the food room and Tiduskicks the wall in the back and it opens he then turns around and puts his hand behind his back.

"i meant to do that you know" then Jecht pushes him

"dont lie to me boy" then they walk to the room the others are concealed in and Tidus hears Yunas voice

"Yuna are you in there!" Tidus shouts

"and so is the rest of us ya!" wakka shouts and Tidus starts kicking at the door then Jecht stops him and starts feeling around the door then punxhes ath the left of it and it knocks down

"you only did that cause i weakend the door" Tidus says to his father

"no, its a trick that i learned from the Yojimbo faith" then the dust clears and everyone sees Tidus and Jecht standing there and Yuna hugs Tidus then sees the cut on his cheek

"are you ok?" she asks

"yes im allright thanks to dad" he answers

"nice to see you again sir Jecht" Yuna says

"i see you've grown the last time i saw you" Jecht replies then he sees Auron "good to see you again Auron" he says

"like wise" Auron answers back then they all walks out and board the celsius and they all just sit around on the bridge and start talking about the current situation then Auron leaves and goes to the cabin and gets a drink then Rikku follows 5 minutes after and sits beside him.

"whats up Auron?" she asks

"nothing its just that after everything thats been going on if it all ends im just not sure if i will be staying here" he says and grabs Rikkus hand and stares into her eyes

"well if you are not going to be staying we better make the best of this opportunity then" she says then they start to kiss passionatly and move up to the beds and i dont really need to tell you what happens next but for you people i will, Rikku throws Auron out the window ok, nah just kidding they start to express there love (wink wink).

* * *

so what do you all think of the chapter, also tomorrow (friday 4th august) i will be on holiday til monday 21st but im taking the laptop with me and the wireless internet should work there, so if it doesn't you all know why i havn't updated for over 2 weeks but if it does work i probably wont update as much as i usually do (depends if i get board relly) so anyway plz reveiw 


	9. new enemie?

sorry i havn't updated because i didn't really go on this site much after holiday but the important thing is im not leaving this story unfinished so back to the story.

* * *

In the morning Auron wakes up and sits on the bed, he thinks about last night and then he gets up and realises he is the only one there, he walks down the stairs and gets in the elevator and goes up to the bridge and as he enters everyone goes silent, he walks down the stairs and realises everone is staring at him, he starts to give everyone a death glare and they all get back to doing what they where before. Rikku walks up Auron and they start to talk about recent things then Buddy announces something on the PA  
Macalania forrest ryc cusa yldejedo vnus draca drehkc pid hud silr pid drana yna mudc uv dras sujehk ylnucc dra Thunder plains raytat vun Macalania forrest.

"why would they be in Macalania forrest and the Thunder plains?" Yuna questioned

"wait aren't the Guado at Macalania forrest?" Rikku asked

"who cares, dont you remember the whole thing all those years back" Tidus said

"but they've changed and there very sorry, besides Seymour was using them!" Yuna snapped at Tidus

"okay okay we will help" Tidus replied

"we should start chopping them down from the Thunder plains" Auron suggested

"why?" Tidus asked

"if we fight them at macalania forrrest they will be coming at us one after another but if we start from behind them at the thunder plains we wont be dealing with hundreds of them charging at us at once, atleast if we attack from behind some of them will want to go complete there mission" Auron answered

"then where headed for the Thunder Plains" Yuna said

they teleport to the thunder plains and find thousands maybe millions of them are there, they all charge at the party and they start to chop them down but its not much use there seem to be 1 coming back after 1 dies so they chop there way through the middle and dont stop, they find 3 evil summoners like the ones before and they charge at them trying to catch them off guard but they disappear and appear on one of the towers and a dark circle appear around them, they start to float into the cloud and disappear above them and the creaures stop then most of them change back to dark energy and float to above the clouds but the ones that remain head for macalania forrest.

"i have a bad feeling about this" Jecht said

just as he finished the dark cloud gather up in the centre of the sky and form a sphere, the blue sky can finally be seen in the Thunder plains but as the sun starts to shine on the plains the dark sphere starts to form.

"this could be bad" tidus pointed out

"could be bad, COULD BE BAD!, to me that screams bad" Rikku screams at Tidus histerically

the sphere forms into a gigantic black creature kinda like that

it charges down at the party and they all dodge in time and it forms a huge crater in the Thunder plains and the gang start to attack  
Kimahri, Tidus, Jecht,Rikku, Paine and Auron starts to jump on the body slashing away at it  
Wakka,Lulu and Yuna attack it from the floor  
the creature starts to get angry after not being able to hit the gang with its claws so it uses beams but the gang keep dodging, Tidus jumps up into the air and they others land on the ground as Tidus' sword starts to build energy up, Auron summons tornado around the creature but it doesn't float into the airAuron throws his jug into the tornado at the same time Tidus throws the energy at the creaure and the tornado bursts into flames and as the tornado starts to dye down a giant energy ball flings at them from behind the flames and they saw it too late and jumped but Jecht, Tidus and Paine got slightly hit but even slighty was still alot of damage from that attack, then as the creature stomps towards them Lulu uses ultima but nothing happens but then she uses Firaga, Wateraga, blizzaraga but still nothing, she uses Thundaga and the creaure is fazed.

"thunder seems to hurt the beast" Lulu informed everyone

the whole gang stand up and Yuna changes to samurai dressphere and everyone apart from Lulu and Wakka jump up and charge at it wielding there blades, Lulu summons enormous amounts of thunder and fires it at the 7 blades and the thunder engulfes the blades and then wakka uses element reels and lands all 3 thunders and kicks it at the creatures head, as the ball whizzes through the air just as its about to pass the gang they throw all 7 of their blades at the same spot, the blades and the ball are all engulfed by thunder and they all get up close together, just about touching and form a formation, all the blades tips touch eachother and circle out the rest of the blades like a dril and the ball goes between all of the blades and goes rite through the creatures head and they weopons keep going further and stick into a hill near the travel agency as the creature falls and changes to pyre flies. the gang all head to their weopons and pick them up near the travel agency, they go in and find that everyone has been slaughtered

"BASTARDS!" Tidus shouts as Rikku checks behind the counter

"well there are alot of potions here, we might aswell take them its not like anyones ganna stop us" Rikku suggested.

She grabs the potions and use them on everyone, they set of for Macalania forrest and when they get there they see abunch of those dark worriors and they all get cut down by a man wielding a blue sword with a silver outline line with a red handle, the man puts the blade on his back and turns around

* * *

so what do you all think of the new chapters and plz reveiw 


	10. missing

Sorry for not updating lately but with my GCSE's coming up, well you know how parents are like when the time comes. also in the last chapter when the creaure formed i put down "the sphere forms into a gigantic black creature kinda like that" i posted a picture next to it but pics probably aren't meant to show up on the site, the creature was really meant to look like bahamut sin from ff7 advent children. now lets get on with the story.

* * *

The man with the blue sword turns around with a grin on his face, Rikku let out a gasp as all the others tried to guess who it was then it hit them as he walked closer. 

"no it cant be," Rikku said.

"What aren't you glad to see me" he said.

"But Gippal, i thought you got killed!."

"oh come on do you really think i would die that easily, i just passed out" Gippal said while aproaching her

"where did you get the sword?" Auron asked.

"I thought that machina weopons where your thing" paine said

"i had this for ages and i realise that machina weopons are useless in this struggle" Gippal answered "i've taken care of all these things here"

Yuna nods "okay Brother where done here" Yuna said to her mini mic. The celcuis parked just outside of macalania woods and the gang and Gippal arrived on board and headed for the bridge and when Brother, Buddy and Shinra saw Gippal they where all shocked until Rikku explained, Rikku seemed to be all good with Gippal and ignored Auron, Auron ended up leaving the bridge and headed for the deck, then Auron heard a screech of some sort.

ajanouha rayt vun dra talg e nabayd ajanouha rayt vun dra talg fedr faubuh eh ryht! is heard through the PA and everyone headed to the deck, it was raining hard this night and everyone walked on to the deck to see a laid out auron, everyone ran towards him and then the same screech was heard they looked around to see where it came from and saw a flying serpant with big claws and wings, it fired a beam at the gang and they dodged it, it was hard to fight the creature because it was flying around alot and all they could do was dodge and Lulu and wakka hitting it with spells and blitzball but it didn't help too much, after a while it looked like the creature was ganna be the death of them but then a body jumped from behind them with a sword in hand it penetrated the head of the creature with its sword and hung on to the sword the creature flew upwards and spun about frabtically but eventually fell down due to it dying. As it fell past the ship Rikku noticed that it was Auron that attacked the creature and falling with it, she ran forward to the edge of the ship.

"AURON!" she shouted then everyone else looked back to see Auron wasn't there anymore and ran to the edge of the ship see that it was Auron that attacked the flying serpant, Rikku ran to the bridge with everyone running after her "LAND NOW!" Rikku shouted as she entered the bridge.

"Why should we land?" Buddy questioned.

"Aurons down there" Rikku answered frantically so the ship lowred and landed in the calm lands, just as the ship is about 30 feet above ground the ramp way started to lower but Rikku didn't wait, she jumped out of the ship and saw where the serpant landed, she ran towards the lifeless body and saw the sword in it head but no Auron.

"Rikku are you crazy!" Yuna shouted as the other ran towards her, when the cought up they saw no Auron either and saw a shaking Rikku as the rain fell.

"AURON WHERE ARE YOU!" Rikku shouted hoping to get an answer.

* * *

so what do you think of this chapter, plz reveiw 


	11. Fights and Blitz

So Gippal is back with a new weopon, Rikku started to ignore Auron and know Auron is now missing after vanquishing a ferocious fiend, or is he dead.

* * *

Rikk lays in her bed in deep thoughts of the supposed death of Gippal, what her and Auron did a few days ago, Gippals return and the battle with a climax she couldn't forget. She looked over to her left and stared at Aurons blood stained sword.

"why did you have t do that you fool" Rikku said quietly to herself, she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight so she got out of bed trying not to wake everyone, she walked down the stair and went behind the counter and grabbed an apple to eat and headed to the deck.

The rain had stopped and it was still several hours before the sum would rise, she strted walking towards the end of the ship and then she saw a farmiliar red coat, the person wearing the coat turned around and she coulda sworn she saw Auron but as the figure closed its eyes and sighed it was gone. With that Rikku started to think that Auron might indeed be dead but then heard a voice she longed to hear _dont worry, it okay_. Rikku thought that she was going crazy but was hoping it was Auron contacting her somehow. Rikku went to enter the bridge but it opened long before she got there and saw Gippal walk out with a shining blue object, he saw her nd quickly put his hand behind his back.

"Hey Rikku" he said as he walked to her then kissed her lips but it didn't feel the same for Rikku, maybe the magic between her and Gippal was gone, "hey whats wrong?" Gippal asked.

"Nothing" she said and Gippal walked by her and rubbed her head which Rikku hated but didn't seem to do anything, shout back or hit him like she usually would do, she walked into the bridge and sat infront of the computer and accessed the data base and started looking for anything that could be a clue but then she heard a beeping from where Buddy usually is and she walks to it and looks at the beacon on the map to see its coming from the moonflow, she pressess a button and a satelite image shows hose dark warriors and small creature running rampit and then she hears a farmilliar bellow, the satelite image goes to the moonlow lake and she sees the menace known as sin, her eyes widen and she quickly speaks through the PA "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, GET TO THE BRIDGE, WE HAVE BIG WORK TO DO."

Three minutes later.

"whats going on!" Tidus shouts.

"those warriors and sin are attacking moonflow" with that said they flew as fast as possible and got to the moonflow and came out to see so many enemies but it didn't phase them, they chopped the warriors down as they came then flying creatures and scorpian like creatures come for them that look a like the wa they are patterned.

"They look farmiliar" Tidus said

"Sinspawn" Jecht said, they all rushed in and chopped the spawn and the warriors and got to the lake to see sin, as they ready to charge four of those summoners cut infront of them an start to fight the party of 9.

As they fought Gippal carged at one of them but stopped in front of him and took something out of his pocket, it shone blue, and extended his arm as the man took it then Gipal slashed at him and they started fighting, 2 of the summoners fell before the others fled and then the party turned their attention to the lake but there was no sin so they got aboard the celsius.

"Well thats 2 of them down" Tidus said.

"But how many are there" Lulu said.

"It should be awhile til they attack again" Jecht said, "boy" Tidus looked at Jecht "you, me to the deck now."

"why?" Tidus asked.

"I wanna know if my superior Blitz genes kicked into ya yet, Wakka we need the ball" they all headed for the deck and Wakka handed Jecht the ball who threw it to Tidus "you first kid, two rounds" with that Tidus kicked the ball up in the air and balanced it on his forhead and jumpd up, the ball went higher than him and Tidus turned and backflipped as the ball came down and kicked it, it cam down with spee and power and curled around in a circle and Jecht caught it "not bad kid but this is where you lose" he kicked the ball at the door and it came back to him, he punched it back and it went high in the air and Jecht jumped in the air and spun so many times, he kicked it with more speed and power than Tidus' shot and the ball swurved back and came to tidus who caught it not looking impressed then came out with a grin "what you grinnin about boy, you cant beat that shot" Tidus looked at Jecht.

"I dont have to"

"what are ya talking about boy"

"Thats the only sht you have" with that Tidus did the excact same thing as Jecht and the ball came to Jecht who caught it and started to laugh.

"Whats so funny you dont have any more shots, the last move you did was Jecht shot mark 3 and there was never a mark 1 or 2"

"Thats right, there never was a mark 1 or 2 but thats not the only shot i have"

"What you mean"

"Be honoured boy, i never needed to use this before, heres the Jecht shot mark game over"he did the same thing as a Jecht shot but when he punched the ball it came back and he turned his back to the ball and did a backflip kick then it came back and he did a frontflip kick and then it came back and he jumped leaning to his left and spun and kicked the ball and as he landed he spun to his feet and did the same thing but to his right and the ball bounce higher of the door than a regular Jecht shot and Jecht jumped up doing spinning back flips and hooked the ball with his foot and did one last spinning back flip and released the ball and it went so fast that no one saw it until the heard it break the door and Jecht landed. "I win Boy" Jecht said as he walked over the fallen door

* * *

what do you think of that chapter, plz reveiw 


End file.
